Teitou Namigakure
by Twilightaddict102
Summary: naruto is banished from the village aftr sasuke retrieval arc he goes to make a new village in the land of wave. he also gets help from some of his friends. sakura sasuke bashing moderate strength naruto
1. Banishment

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi was fastly approaching the village gates, naruto was unconscious in his arms and Sasuke was trailing behind him. He had sent Pakun ahead to the village to inform them of the situation and he expected a team of medics to be waiting. What he saw astonished him. Shizune, Lady Tsunade's assistant was standing there with a team of anbu, there was no sign that showed Naruto was going to get the medical attention he so desperately needed.

"Shizune-san what is going on Naruto needs medical help immediately." he said.

"I am afraid the dem- naruto is to come with us now and will not be receiving any healing at the moment." she spat.

It was at that time that one of the ANBU appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Give me the boy Kakashi- san and we will have no trouble here." he said clearly.

He gently handed Naruto to the ANBU wishing he could understand what was going on. The ANBU and his squad shunshined away with Naruto leaving Kakashi, Shizune, and Sasuke standing there alone.

"Sasuke-kun come with me please we must have you checked for injuries." said Shizune.

They left together leaving Kakashi there to ponder over what had just happened.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower Tsunade paced around her office waiting for Shizune or her ANBU squad to return. When she had received Kakashi's message, she had called an immediate council session. They had quickly come to a decision and she was filled with anticipation as she excitedly waited to break the news. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened and the ANBU entered, one of them was carrying Naruto in their arms.

"We have the boy Hokage-sama." said the captain.

"Good strap him into the chair then you are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the ANBU chorused together.

They did as they were told and soon enough naruto was strapped to the chair. Tsunade sat facing naruto waiting. Naruto soon began to stir.

"B-Baa-ch-chan…?" asked naruto dazed.

The next thing he felt was the cold palm of a hand hitting his already bloodied cheek.

"Learn to respect your betters demon!" spat Tsunade.

"I-I d-don't understand….' cried Naruto in confusion and pain.

"I am going to be blunt demon, on the charges of harming Sasuke Uchiha a fellow Konoha ninja you are hereby banished from Konohagakure and all of it's territories." she said with a glint of glee in her eyes.

"What! wait..but I-"

"Don't even think about it. Snake take the demon and bring him out of the village, give him this bag. it contains his possessions"

An ANBU wearing a snake mask dropped from the rafter and slung Naruto over his shoulder.

"Oh, and I don't think you will be needing this." she said.

And she took his Hi-ate and with her strength crushed it to bits. The Anbu took Naruto out past the gates into the forest and left him there, his bag beside him. He was alone.

**A.N Alright hope you enjoyed it. I already have the second chapter written so I just have to type it up and I will do that soon. also don't know how often I will update because of school but bear with me ill try to update as often as I can. please review thanks for reading Twilightaddict102**


	2. Interesting Converations

_**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own Naruto because if I did I would be able to update a lot faster.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Kit! Kit! Kit!' yelled Kyuubi, "You have to wake up kit, please wake up!"

Naruto began to stir slowly.

"Where am I?" he said looking around.

"Oh kit, thank god. Listen you are in your mind. You are badly injured kit, I am trying to heal you but it is not working. You need to accept some of my chakra or we will both die."

"Why should I believe you Kyuubi? You ruined my life!" accused Naruto.

"I swear on my immortal and demonic powers that I am telling the truth." Kyuubi vowed.

"Alright fine, let's do this!" Naruto yelled pumping his fists in the air.

And so the Kyuubi and Naruto worked together and were able to heal all of Naruto's life threatening wounds. Naruto then proceeded to fall asleep extremely exhausted.

Shikamaru was not having a good day. This morning his friends just barely made it out of the hospital alive, then he got berated by the Hokage for failing the mission, and finally he found out that his friend Uzumaki Naruto had been banished from the village. This is what had led him to call this meeting of the Rookie Nine excluding Sasuke – who was the cause of this mess.

"Alright guys, I called this meeting because I am going to leave the village… and I want to know who is coming with."

Immediately shouts and yells erupted asking why.

"My reason is that Konoha had no reason. There was absolutely no reason at all to banish a hardworking, loyal shinobi like Uzumaki Naruto!" Shikamaru said with a passive ferocity.

"Of course they had a reason! Naruto hurt my Sasuke-kun. That is a perfect reason to banish him!" yelled Sakura. Everyone was glaring at her and she stared back. "Wait? What? Does this mean you are siding with Shikamaru?"

Choruses of "Of course!" rang around the room.

"Then that means I will have to report you to lady Hokage!" said Sakura.

Before she could take a step Ino had knocked her out, she then proceeded to lock her in a closet.

"Proceed Shikamaru." She ordered.

"Mendokuse," He sighed "Ok than. So since we all want to go with Naruto, I want you all to go around to trusted ninja and villages that could come with us. Meeting adjourned."

All of them went off to complete their task.

When Naruto woke up he was in a clearing and standing there were all of his friends. They were the Rookie Nine- excluding Sakura and Sasuke-, Team Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi, Ibiki, Ino's father, Hinata's father, and some unknown gut who looked scary.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We didn't like that the council banished you so we decided to follow you." Replied Shikamaru,

"Oh, awesome but who are they?" he said pointing to the three he didn't know. They all stepped up and the blonde said,

"My name is Yamanaka Inoichi and I am Ino's father."

The second man with black hair said,

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi. I am Hinata's father."

The last man stood up and said,

"Hello my name is Yamato and I am a friend of Kakashi's."

"Ok, well nice to meet all of you," said Naruto, "Now I've been thinking I want to make my own ninja village."

"That is a great idea Naruto," said Kakashi, "But where will we build it?"

"I was thinking Wave Country" Stated Naruto.

**A.N. Hey I know it has been like half a year since I updated this story but in my defense I have been really busy with school. Now I still won't update often but I might do it faster if you actually review. I know you are reading people, I can see it.**

**Thanks for reading, Twilightaddict102**


End file.
